


Practicing

by chiarascura



Series: Eager to Please [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Carver has a crush, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Oral Sex, mentions of Isabela, mentions of Solona Amell, smut with some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver Hawke’s jaw dropped and his brain stuttered to a halt. He hadn’t really know what to expect when he arrived at Skyhold, but meeting the woman who took his virginity was really <i>not it</i>. Standing in front of him wearing the Inquisition sigil and looking supremely powerful was the red-headed lay sister he knew so long ago in Lothering. There were a few lines around her eyes now and her expression was much harder than he remembered, but when she met his eyes she seemed to soften somehow.</p><p> He felt a flush cover his face as he thought about when they met, in the Chantry, and the things she taught him afterwards.</p><p>“Ser Hawke, it is good to see you again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practicing

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about what if Carver came to Skyhold and fucked every single companion. (Still thinking about that one)
> 
> This grew out of my previous story where Carver loses his virginity to the hot Chantry lay-sister Leliana before the Blight.
> 
> This wasn't supposed to be a series but here we are.

Carver Hawke’s jaw dropped and his brain stuttered to a halt. He hadn’t really know what to expect when he arrived at Skyhold, but meeting the woman who took his virginity was really _not it_. Standing in front of him wearing the Inquisition sigil and looking supremely powerful was the red-headed lay sister he knew so long ago in Lothering. There were a few lines around her eyes now and her expression was much harder than he remembered, but when she met his eyes she seemed to soften somehow.  
  
 He felt a flush cover his face as he thought about when they met, in the Chantry, and the things she taught him afterwards.  
  
“Ser Hawke, it is good to see you again.” Her lilting voice was calm and collected, revealing none of the churning feelings roiling in Carver’s belly.  
  
He swallowed and made a short bow, as the Spymaster of the Inquisition deserved. “Sister Leliana, I didn’t expect to find you here. Or should I call you Sister Nightingale? Or, crap.” He blanched. “Divine Victoria?” The bottom of his stomach dropped out as he realized that _she_ was the Left Hand of the Divine everybody talked about, the one who would become Southern Thedas’ highest ranking church member in a few short months.  
  
He suddenly felt a lot more blasphemous about the memories that ran through his head. His heart hammered against his chest as he felt like the misbehaving schoolboy caught out by Mothers in the Chantry.  
  
She smiled indulgently and Carver felt the pull of it in his belly. “No, of course not. We are old friends, I am still just Leliana for now.” The glint in her eye told him that she also remembered the way he said her name, the way she said _his_ name back then.  
  
The Inquisitor began to speak again, and Carver had trouble dragging his thoughts back to the topic at hand. He had come to Skyhold to meet the Inquisition as a representative of the Grey Wardens, and he needed to keep his head on straight. Carver still bristled at his brother’s imperious declaration that he would be the Wardens’ envoy as he sent Carver away from Weisshaupt. Garrett wasn’t even a Warden and had no business telling him what to do any longer, but after the ordeal with Corypheus, Carver felt like he should make up for the Order’s failing.  
  
That probably didn’t include obsessing over dirty fantasties about the next _Divine_ while he was meeting the Inquisition’s inner circle. He banished those thoughts for the moment, planning to return to them in his bunk alone later, and focused on the introductions.  
  
As the meeting broke up and Ambassador Montilyet began to outline their schedule for the next few days, Leliana touched his elbow. Carver did not startle at the unexpected contact, but Leliana’s expression was far too knowing. He wondered if she could hear the thumping of his pulse through the layers of his armor.  
  
“Carver, if I could have a few moments of your time later? I would like to catch up with you.”  
  
Carver swallowed. “Uh.”  
  
He was an adult man who had grown up since he left Lothering. He had slept with loads of women since then. Well, four. Well, three women and handies with a guy archer that one time in the Deep Roads. He was not nervous in front of this beautiful, intimidating, powerful, alluring, sexy… _Divine. Future Divine. Maker forgive me._ He wiped his sweaty palms on his breeches but the chain mail did not help.  
  
He cleared his throat. “I, uh. Of course. Your Worship. Leliana. Right. Later.”  
  
Leliana bowed her head and smirked at him before sauntering off. Carver did try, he really did, to keep his eyes off her backside and the enticing sway of her hips. Maker, what was he getting himself into?  
  
—  
  
Leliana hadn’t specified a time to meet with him, so Carver continued his day of meeting with Inquisition members, organizing the remaining Wardens before they all left for Weisshaupt again, and getting to know the layout of the castle.  
  
A hooded scout interrupted him as he sat in the tavern with Varric. The old friends, or rather he and his brother’s old friend, had been trading stories of Kirkwall and their companions for the better part of an hour and Carver was feeling mellow with ale. The scout handed him a sealed note before scurrying off, and Carver looked at the paper in his hand with trepidation.  
  
“Love notes already Junior? You’ve only been here a day!” Varric’s amused chuckle made Carver flush.  
  
“You know me, I’m irresistible.” Carver winked and Varric burst into full-fledged laughter.  
  
“That’s exactly how I would describe you. Right behind ‘sharp as a tack’ and ‘pure as the driven snow.’”  
  
Carver glared half-heartedly before turning his attention to the note. Leliana wanted him to come to her room. Now. At night. Alone.  
  
Carver’s brain immediately drew up images of the Spymaster lying naked on her bed, waiting for him with a sultry expression. Carver shifted in his seat and adjusted his pants as discreetly as possible.  
  
Which was not discreet at all. Varric’s eyebrows shot up. “Really, Junior? You’ve only been here a day and you’re already receiving propositions? Who’s the lucky lady?”  
  
Carver smirked and stood when he felt presentable. He tipped back the last of the ale in his mug and started for the door. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Varric grumbled behind him but thankfully dropped it as Carver left.  
  
The walk from the tavern to the apartments above the garden wasn’t very long, but it was enough to get Carver’s blood pumping and imagination running wild.  
  
In Lothering, Carver had been infatuated with the mysterious young lay sister who came to the Chantry out of nowhere. The pressure after Ostagar to take care of the family and his increasing quarrels with Garrett had been too much, so he found himself at the Chantry to distract himself with the pretty woman often.  
  
Leliana saw right through his act, probably knew from the first words out of his mouth that he was trying to impress her, that he lied about being experienced, that all he wanted was someone to see him and not his brother. And she did. She taught him so much that night, and for a few nights over the next couple weeks before the Blight changed everything.  
  
He returned to those moments with Leliana during the dark times in Kirkwall. He remembered about how she treated him like someone special, someone she cared about. Like he was worthy of being someone other than Garrett’s little brother. Also, the sex was mind-blowing. For someone who had only been acquainted with his own hand, she was Maker-sent.  
  
Carver ran his hand through his hair to try and get it into some semblance of a style as he walked up the last stairway. He rubbed his hands over his breeches, finally out of his Warden armor after the long day, and knocked.  
  
A lock slid out of place and the door opened just a sliver. Leliana’s eye looked up at him from the narrow crack. “You’re here.” The door opened wider and Leliana beckoned him in. She had removed her hood and the chain mail armor, leaving her in a high-necked brown tunic and leggings. She still wore light gloves and boots to ward off the ever-present chill in Skyhold, but the glimpse of her pale throat beneath her short hair was enough to tantalize Carver’s imagination.  
  
“‘Course I am. Couldn’t say no to…” _The future Divine!_ “To you.” She gave him a _look_ that said she knew what he wanted to say. Heat bloomed in his cheeks and his chest.  
  
She closed the door behind him, and moved to the small table in front of the window. The room was bigger than her cell in Lothering, with ornate wooden furniture, a nice sitting space and a large window looking out onto the mountains. The darkness obscured any real view, but the fires from the soldiers’ camps surrounding Skyhold was a nice sight.  
  
“Would you like some tea?” He turned to find Leliana pouring two cups from the kettle at the hearth, and Carver nodded. Leliana looked up at him expectantly, and Carver cleared his throat as he realized she couldn’t see his answer.  
  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
  
Carver sat in one of the chairs at the table and watched Leliana calmly move about the room, replacing the kettle, bringing milk and sugar, settling in her own chair across from him. Her eyes finally looked up to meet his as she sipped delicately and Carver’s eyes darted away as he was caught staring.  
  
“I, uh. You have a nice room here. It’s. Nicer than the one in Lothering.” Carver cursed himself as he heard the rambling escape his mouth. He was an adult man! He was smooth with women now, other Wardens or civilians they helped, always confident and funny and charming. How did encountering Leliana turn him back into the insecure, posturing boy of his youth?  
  
Leliana smiled, surely picking up his discomfort. “Yes, it is. I hope your room is comfortable?”  
  
Carver nodded and shifted in his seat. “Nicer than the barracks, so that’s a step up.” He drank from his own teacup and he couldn’t tell if the warmth in his chest came from the drink or the way Leliana looked at him.  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. “I’m glad you made it out of Lothering. After we left, I wondered.”  
  
Leliana studied him silently for a long moment, and Carver resisted wiping a hand over his face to see if he had something there. “You don’t know, then?”  
  
“Know what?” Carver felt stupid, obviously missing something.  
  
Leliana set her teacup in the saucer. “The Warden recruited me shortly before Lothering burned. I helped her end the Blight for most of that year.”  
  
Carver blinked. “You…” The pieces slotted together. He had heard stories about his cousin, the one who left the Circle and killed the Archdemon. She recruited a handful of people to help her, including his commanding officer Alistair. The man sometimes talked about the other companions vaguely, never really going into details, and Carver knew it was painful for him. One of the stories he told while in his cups included a bard who became Solona’s lover before she died. She had been very pretty and deadly with a bow, and Alistair was incredibly intimidated by her.  
  
Carver blanched. “You. You’re the bard who…” _slept with my cousin._ Leliana nodded, hopefully not knowing what she was agreeing to.  
  
“Yes, there are some stories about me,” she said, answering a different question. “You have heard them, then?” Leliana looked at him curiously, gauging his reaction.  
  
Carver nodded automatically, his thoughts whirring. Had she been in love with Solona? Was she still in love with her, even after her death? “My CO was Warden Alistair, he, uh. Sometimes talked about you, but never really. Y’know. Directly.” He might have put the clues together earlier and saved himself this embarrassment if Alistair had told him.  
  
Leliana hummed in acknowledgement, watching him carefully. She likely knew all of this already, she would have to if she was the Left Hand of the Divine and the Spymaster for the Inquisition. Her network was legendary and all of this new information about her background made her that much more formidable. Carver was torn between being turned on and terrified.  
  
Arousal won, as it often did.  
  
“Carver?” Leliana’s voice broke through his thoughts and he dragged his eyes up from where he had been staring at the tabletop. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Uh.” Was he? He needed a few minutes to put his brain back together. “Do you still love my cousin?” He winced. That was not what he had wanted to say.  
  
Leliana looked at him evenly and considered his question. “I miss her, but she’s gone. I did love her once, but that was a long time ago.” Her eyes softened as she thought about Solona, and Carver felt like he was intruding.  
  
He drank from his teacup again, needing something to do with his hands.  
  
“Right, um. Now that I ruined the mood.” He tried to laugh to break the tension, but felt even more uncomfortable.  
  
“Why don’t you tell me about the Wardens.” She leaned back in her chair and her eyes were attentive on his.  
  
He stuttered but launched into a story about some of the new recruits getting into trouble before he left Weisshaupt. Her attention never left him as he spoke, and the spark grew in his chest. Once again, he felt like he was the only person in the world and her attention was dearer than anything. He discovered that she was herself a wonderful storyteller, and he liked trading stories with her.  
  
They spent most of the evening enjoying each other’s company, and Carver wondered if she felt the same pull between them, like a string drawing them together attached to his heart. His face twisted at how sappy the thought was, and Leliana’s expression became questioning. “What are you thinking about?”  
  
“Uh.” Carver swallowed nervously, not ready to tell her about all his _feelings_. “Just. Nothing.”  
  
Leliana smirked at him. How did she always look like she could read his mind? _Could_ she read his mind? He wasn’t sure. He wouldn’t put it past her.  
  
Leliana stood with their dishes, placing them on the table below the window. She moved to stand in front of the hearth, her body silhouetted by the low fire behind her, emphasizing her willowy figure. “Carver. Come here.”  
  
He stood immediately at the commanding tone and suddenly the craving for her overpowered him. He walked over and looked down at her, focusing on the little freckles he could see in the dim light, the sparkle in her eye, the plump, soft lips he wanted to taste.  
  
Leliana pulled her gloves off one finger at a time, drawing out his anticipation. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He couldn’t look away from the slow slide of fabric as her fingers pinched the tip of each glove and she somehow made the everyday action salacious.  
  
Finally, her hands were free, displaying the delicate skin of her skinny wrists and long fingers, and she dropped the garments onto the tabletop. “Sit on the bed, and don’t touch yourself.”  
   
All the blood rushed from his head into his cock, and the chubby he had been sporting since coming into Leliana’s room became a full-fledged erection. He groaned deep in his throat as the fabric of his pants rubbed against it, but obeyed Leliana and placed his hands palm-down on the mattress beside him as he sat.  
  
Carver’s eyes glued to her body as she slowly undressed herself. She faced away from Carver as she bent to remove her boots. He thanked the Maker she was letting him ogle her pert ass, because he had no question that she was _letting him_ , and his hips spasmed at the sudden overwhelming fantasy of pressing his face in between the firm cheeks. He jerked his eyes up away from the temptation as she straightened, finished with her task.  
  
Leliana unfastened the high-necked tunic slowly, pausing between each closure and glancing up at Carver through her lashes after every other one. Her long pale fingers moved nimbly as she pulled the tunic off her shoulders, leaving her in a breastband and leggings.  
  
She moved towards where he sat on the bed with a sinuous sway of her hips and Carver had to swallow again as his mouth filled with saliva. He was literally drooling over her now. One leg folded beneath her to straddle Carver’s hips, and she placed herself in his lap. His hands fisted in the blanket to keep them from roaming across her body.  
  
Leliana smiled at him. “Very good, Carver. You follow orders so sweetly.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and Carver felt a flush creep up his neck and ears. “You may touch me.” His hands slid up her thighs and grazed her waist until one rested on the small of her back and the other across the side of her breast. One thumb traced her nipple through the fabric covering her breasts, and Leliana’s head fell back slightly with the gesture. She hummed in contentment and he took it as a good sign.  
  
He continued to rub the sensitive peak and his eyes darted up to see Leliana’s tongue run across her lower lip. Carver’s cock jumped and he knew Leliana felt it with the smile that crossed her face.  
  
“Oh Carver,” she sighed. His name on her lips was so incredibly erotic, Carver thought he had never heard a sweeter sound. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away at the last moment, leaving his lap. Carver couldn’t contain a whimper.  
  
Leliana stepped back and placed her hands on her hips. “Now your turn. Get naked.”  
  
Carver scrambled to obey, pulling off his shirt in one smooth motion and his breeches in another. He even remembered to pull his boots off first so they didn’t get all tangled this time. He silently congratulated himself for not falling all over himself, and glanced to Leliana to see if she noticed. Her expression was heated, but not overly impressed. He flexed his muscles to test her, and she laughed. “Yes Carver, you’ve filled out very nicely. Warden training seems to have done you good. Now, lay on the bed.”  
  
He smiled and preened a bit at her praise before stripping his smallclothes off and laying face up on the bed. He rubbed his hands against the soft fabric beneath him as he settled, then turned his head to the side to watch Leliana where she stood only a few feet away.  
  
She had one finger tapping the side of her mouth as her eyes drifted up and down his body. He tried to subtly flex his pecs again, and Leliana shook her head with a smirk. “You’re incorrigible. We’ll see about that.” His cock twitched where it curved above his body, and she made her way over to the bed.  
  
Her hand was cool when it wrapped around his cock, and his hips jerked instinctively. He bit his lip to contain his groan. “No, Carver. Let me hear you.” Leliana’s words accompanied a squeeze and a stroke downwards, and Carver couldn’t help but obey her.  
  
“Very good.” Leliana released his cock and Carver whined. “Don’t worry, we’re just getting started.” She pressed a quick kiss to the head of his cock, then moved to straddle him on the bed, placing her knees on either side of his thighs and keeping her hips raised above him. He wanted to grip her waist, but pinned his hands to the bed until she told him otherwise.  
  
Leliana bent at the waist, resting her weight on her hands beside Carver’s head, until her breastband brushed against his chest.  
  
“Do you still think about me, Carver?” Her warm breath against his ear sent a shiver through him, and the words heated him. “About what I taught you in Lothering? You were such a good student.” One of her fingers trailed down his neck, touching where his pulse pounded in his neck, across his collarbone and down to the defined muscles in his chest. “Answer me.”  
  
“Yes,” he bit out. He swallowed and his breaths became heavy. “All the time. You were so—“ His words cut off with a moan as she pinched one of his nipples, and his hips jerked beneath her. “I thought about you every time I jerked off.”  
  
Leliana leaned down to press her lips to his neck, moving upwards to his ear, his cheek, the bridge of his nose. Carver parted his lips hoping to catch hers and kiss her properly, but she sat up abruptly.  
  
“Let’s see how much you remember,” she said with a devious glint in her eye. Carver’s breathing sped up. She slid off the bed to remove the remainder of her clothes, moving slowly and sensually, and Carver couldn’t tear his eyes away. Her skin was still pale and delicately freckled, but leaner and more toned than before.  
  
She leaned down to press a kiss to his rib and the muscle twitched beneath her lips. “Relax,” she breathed into his skin. Carver exhaled heavily and unclenched his fists where they twisted the blanket beneath him. Leliana knelt above him to straddle his legs.  
  
“Have you been practicing, Carver?” Her soft lips moved across his belly, tickling the layer of dark hair that covered him from collar down to the V of his hips. Her fingers traced circles into the hair, around the nipples, across his abdomen, and Carver lost his train of thought.  
  
“I, uh. What?” Leliana smiled into his skin and her hot tongue darted out to taste him. Carver groaned and his muscles tensed beneath her again, despite his best efforts to stay relaxed. “Practicing. Yes. All the time.”  
  
The tips of her hair brushed against his skin and goose pimples erupted across his bare skin. “When?”  
  
Carver swallowed and tried to think. “Um. In Kirkwall. There was…” He trailed off as Leliana’s head moved further south, teasing the top of his happy trail, her fingers tracing the cut of his hips where they led down to his cock. His throbbing, excited, demanding cock that— Leliana nipped him gently with her teeth and he dragged his thoughts back to their conversation.  
  
Right. “A girl. She was my brother’s friend.” His face turned red as he realized he had to talk about his sex life after Leliana and not get lost in her mouth on his body. “She…” He kept his eyes open so as not to lose himself in memories of Isabela either while he was here with another woman. “She liked it when I used my mouth.”  
  
Leliana hummed against his skin, pressing an openmouthed kiss to his belly as a reward. Carver’s knees bent and his heels dug into the mattress beneath Leliana. “Did she? What did she like?”  
  
Carver licked his lips as he thought about Bela, her salty dark skin and her calloused hands. “S-She used to pull my hair, and—“ Leliana’s fingers curled in his chest hair and tugged just hard enough to feel the edge of pain without the bite. Carver grunted and his eyes rolled back for a moment. “Oh, Leliana! That’s…” He struggled for breath as her hands and mouth devastated his senses.  
  
“What else, Carver?”  
  
His breathing was unsteady and his heart felt like it would pound right out of his chest into her skilled hands. “Uh, when I licked at her clit, she told me to do the alphabet with my tongue.” He paused and Leliana swirled her tongue into his navel, but if she was tracing anything in particular he couldn’t tell. Another sound erupted from his mouth as her tongue dipped into the whorl and his toes curled.  
  
He kept moaning as her mouth slid down further. Her hair brushed his eager cock and her mouth pressed kisses into the skin at the base. “Did she do this for you?” The chill of her hand against the heat of his cock made him cry out at her touch. He squirmed on the bed as she stroked him, impeded slightly by her body laying across his legs, and he couldn’t help the groans and grunts that fell from his lips.  
  
“Yes, Leliana, oh Maker.” Her mouth continued laving around the base of his cock, occasionally moving upwards to give her hand some saliva for friction, and he felt the vibrations of her chuckle. “S-She let me fuck her tits, once.” His eyes fluttered half-shut at that memory: the soft skin of her breasts, her tongue darting out to lick at his tip when it neared her mouth, the piercings in her nipples extra sensitive as he twisted them in his fingers. “She has amazing tits,” he mumbled, caught up in his thoughts.  
  
Leliana hummed as her hand continued to draw moans of pleasure from Carver. Her tongue licked a long stripe up the side of his cock before she pulled off. “Isabela does have amazing tits, and the gold hoops were a nice touch.” Her hand kept moving in a steady motion and Carver almost missed her words.  
  
His head snapped up with a painful crick and he looked at Leliana for a moment before he dropped back to the mattress. “Did— Did you just say—“  
  
Leliana giggled, and it was a delightful sound that Carver definitely wanted to hear again when he was sure he wasn’t losing his mind. “I did. We met in Denerim, a long time ago. I must say, she is quite a proficient lover.”  
  
With that statement, Leliana opened her mouth and took Carver’s length. It took all of Carver’s willpower to keep his hips steady, not to jerk upwards and choke her, and words fled him entirely. All he could focus on was the heat, the wet, her _tongue_ , Andraste’s fucking _tits_.  
  
Her hand continued moving where her lips couldn’t reach, stroking evenly. Occasionally she would pull off and swirl her tongue around the head of his cock, dipping into the hole, putting pressure on the sensitive spot just below the head, sliding underneath the foreskin, and Carver was lost.  
  
Carver felt the oncoming orgasm building in his belly. His hand moved into her hair, tugging gently to warn her, and she sat up. He discovered that his eyes had shut at some point as he opened them to look up at her with awe. Leliana’s eyes met his own, and her jaw hung half-open as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. His cock throbbed at the sight of her glossy lips covered in saliva and the little pink tongue barely visible between them. “Maker, Leliana. That was… you are…” His head fell back against the mattress with a thud and he stared up at the ceiling. “I can’t believe this is happening again.”  
  
Her hips lifted from where they sat on his legs, and her hands dented the mattress along his torso. She crawled over him until her face came into his line of sight, and he was sure his expression was dazed and fuzzy, much like his brain. “Believe it, Carver,” she whispered. Her face was so beautiful, and he couldn’t hold onto any more substantial thought than _gorgeous, so sexy, bloody Maker, I want to look at her face forever, how did I get this lucky?_  
  
Leliana’s head dipped to press their lips together, and Carver’s hands lifted from the bed to grip her waist. She tasted like him, and Carver groaned into her mouth. Leliana took the opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth. Carver’s hands moved further upward to cradle her jaw, his thumbs caressing her cheekbones and ears and neck and anywhere he could reach. Her mouth was so soft on his, her lips slick and wet, her tongue dominant and driving.  
  
After several blissful moments, Leliana pulled her head back. “Why don’t you show me what you’ve learned, hm?” She smirked and Carver could only blink at her. She rose to her knees above him, arching her back slightly to show off the curve of her breasts and he reached out to grab one. It felt full in his hand, just the perfect size and weight.  
  
She hummed in appreciation before gently removing his hand and placing both of them on her hips. “That’s nice, Carver, but I was thinking something else.” She moved on her knees towards the headboard until her cunt hovered above his face. Carver licked his lips as he looked up at her. The folds of her core and the light hair around it glistened with her arousal, and pride rushed through Carver at the thought that he did this to her.  
  
Leliana’s hands stretched out to grip the headboard. He flexed his hands on her hips as she slowly lowered herself onto his face.  
  
She moaned at the first touch of his tongue to her sensitive lips. She tasted so good, salty and creamy like _hot woman_. Carver lapped with the flat of his tongue at her opening, tasting and licking and sucking until her juices dripped down his cheeks. One of her hands slid into his hair, tugging gently. He moaned into her and she cried out above him.  
  
“Yes Carver, just like that. You’re so good at this, I had forgotten.” Words of praise fell from her lips as he thrust his tongue into her and his nose rubbed against her sensitive bud. He tilted his face up to probe his tongue around her clit, starting with slow circles that grew tighter and faster as Carver felt Leliana’s breath speed up. He began tracing her name with the pointed tip of his tongue and felt a shiver run through him as Leliana’s moans lost their words above him. He sent a mental _thank you_ to Isabela wherever she was for that trick.  
  
As Leliana tugged at his hair, Carver suckled harder on her clit, making her tug his hair harder, and he grazed his teeth over her. One of his hands drew down to press a finger into her cleft, gently rocking in and out. Her hips moved unconsciously down against him, and he took the chance to plunge another finger inside. He kept up the rhythm, fucking her with his fingers and alternating his tongue with suckling pressure, for a few minutes until he could feel her body vibrating above him. He crooked his fingers inside her to find that little spot _right there_ and—  Leliana screamed and shook and Carver had never been harder in his life.  
  
He slowed his motions when her body slumped, and his hands guided her gently to the bed beside him. Her eyes were closed as he rolled onto his side to look at her, with her breathing still rapid and shallow. Carver stroked his hands down her sides, her belly, across her chest and Leliana hummed in contented post-orgasm bliss.  
  
When she opened her eyes to look at him, Carver stopped breathing for a few seconds. They were so blue and captivating, and Carver couldn’t pull his gaze away. When he thought of her in the years between, her face became fuzzy and unclear with time. Looking at her now, Carver didn’t know how he could forget the intense gaze, like she could see all the way down to turn him inside-out. His hand twitched where it lay on her stomach with the desire to curl her under him and never let go.  
  
She brought one hand up to stroke across his chest, threading her fingers through the thick fuzz, touching his collarbone and shoulder gently. “My, you have been practicing,” she murmured and Carver grinned.  
  
“That’s right. Let me show you what else I learned.” Carver dipped his head to bring their mouths together again. He kissed her lightly, just a brush of lips without real friction. His lips pressed against the corner of her mouth, across her cheek, taking his time to dip his tongue out and taste her skin.  
  
As he kissed and teased and nipped, he shifted his weight to bring his body over hers, pressing her hips into the mattress with his own and rocking gently.  
  
When he first met her, his body was only slightly larger than hers. He was 19 and ungainly, barely out of his childhood and still awkward about his limbs. After a decade of combat training, he knew he filled out well. His shoulders had broadened to swing his greatsword in combat and carry the weight of his armor with ease. He liked the way Leliana’s body felt small and delicate beneath his, even if he knew that was an illusion, and she was the one in control pretty much all the time. For now, he enjoyed the difference between them, his hard angles against her lean softness, pressing her into the bed with the bulk of his body and feeling her writhe beneath him.  
  
One of Leliana’s legs curled around his thigh to pull him down towards her, and it took every ounce of willpower Carver had not to break and rut into her. He wanted to draw it out, make it good for her again, and that wouldn’t happen if he let go just yet.  
  
His mouth moved down her neck until he was arched over her with her hips pinned and his face between her breasts. He sucked a mark into the underside of one, listened to her panting breaths and felt her legs move restlessly. Her hands threaded into his hair, across his neck and Carver shivered at how possessive the gesture felt. “Isabela had great tits, but yours are glorious,” he whispered into her skin and felt her shiver.  
  
He brought his mouth back up to her ear and used one hand to brush away the hair that covered it. “Can I fuck you?” he whispered, and she trembled.  
  
“Yes, please, do it.” Her nails raked into his shoulder and he hissed at the pain-pleasure.  
  
Carver kept his mouth on her skin as he rose to his knees and wrapped her legs around his hips. He nudged the tip of his cock against her opening once, twice, three times before circling her clit and watching her face as she moaned his name. Electricity raced down his spine at his name in her mouth and he couldn’t help the way his hips lunged, unexpectedly seating himself inside her.  
  
He groaned and his head fell between his shoulders. The searing heat like a vice around his cock dissipated any higher thought. Everything narrowed to the point where he and Leliana were joined, where her hands swept across his shoulders, her legs drew across his hips. He rocked into her, testing his control and her reaction. The latter was good, wanton sighs and more hair-pulling, the former less so. He started a slow rhythm as the buzz of pleasure rushed through his body.  
  
After a few moments, Leliana’s hips rocked more firmly into his own, and he obeyed her wordless command with a powerful thrust. He picked up speed, driving into her harder with each grunt of pleasure torn from her lips. Finally, her cheeks began to flush and show her desire where she had been pale and composed before.  
  
Her inner walls began to squeeze around him, and her mouth opened to pant heavily. He pulled out before she could get off again and gripped the base of his cock for control. “What are you doing?” Her voice sounded petulant and he couldn’t help kiss the little moue of displeasure on her mouth.  
  
He laughed and rolled onto his back, pulling her body atop his. “I’m going to show you something else I picked up.” He maneuvered her to sit across his hips and her hands instinctively came up to rest on his shoulders. He gripped the flesh of her hips to lift her weight and drove his cock up into her.  
  
Leliana looked down at him in surprise as he held her up. Her half-lidded eyes trailed down to his arms, his muscles bulging obscenely with her weight, and Carver felt a thrill of pride in his chest as she bit her lip at the sight. “That’s right,” he grunted. “I’ve got you.” Leliana’s eyes closed and her hands curled across the crest of his shoulders, her mouth fell into a soft “o” of pleasure that made Carver grin.  
  
Sweat beaded on his forehead and his neck as he pounded into her, slamming her down to meet his every thrust up. Her hand trailed down his chest, touching his nipple and navel, toward where their bodies rocked together. Leliana moaned as her fingers touched her clit, and Carver did his best to time his thrusts with the motion of her hand.  
  
Leliana cried out with her orgasm and the sweet tightening pressure of her clenching down on him sent Carver into his own spiral. It wasn’t like the first time with her, it was so much _better_. The rapture eliminated his thoughts again and he saw stars behind his eyes. _Andraste_ , how was it so good with her?  
  
He didn’t drop her, exactly, but the way she fell onto his chest was less than graceful. “Sorry,” he mumbled into her hair and he smoothed his hands down her back in apology.  
  
“That’s… alright,” she exhaled, as out of breath as he. She slithered into the crook of his arm and rested her head on his shoulder as they came down together. The steady beat of her heart and deep even breaths were comforting and Carver stopped thinking.  
  
They drifted together for a few moments longer. The heat of Leliana’s body pressed up against his own made Carver feel buzzed and warm inside, happier and more peaceful than he could remember being in a long time.  
  
Carver lurched upward as he remembered a fragment of conversation during their foreplay. “Did you say that you slept with my cousin _and_ Isabela?”  
  
Leliana didn’t open her eyes and smiled like the cat that got the cream, and her fingers never stopped trailing designs on his chest. “It was a very exciting night.”  
  
Carver’s chest felt like it had been punched in. “Night? As in one? As in _together_?”  
  
Leliana leaned up to press a kiss to his neck before settling down again. “Mmm, I’ll tell you about it later.”


End file.
